Recently, digital cameras which photographs a photographic subject and converts a photographed image of the photographic subject into digital image data by a simple manipulation have been widely prevalent. When the image photographed with such a digital camera is printed in a form of photograph, the digital image data is usually once taken into a computer, then the image data is processed with the computer, and the thus processed image data is output to a color printer connected with the computer to perform printing.
In addition, a print system in which printing is performed by transmitting the digital image data from the digital camera to the color printer without intervening the computer, as well as a so-called photo-direct printing method in which printing is performed without the intervention of the computer by storing the digital image data in a memory card mounted in the digital camera and loading the memory card into the color printer thereafter, are also in widespread use in recent years.
Conventionally, there have been proposed a number of print systems which transmit the digital image data from the digital camera to the peripheral color printer. As one of the proposals, Japanese patent publication No. 2003-060959 is known. JP2003-060959A discloses a digital camera in which peripheral wireless communication devices which can perform communication are searched when electrical power supply of the camera is turned on or when network connection is started, and a list of the wireless communication devices is displayed when the wireless communication devices are found.